Dangerous Love Derek Hale
by moniet93
Summary: Ashley Hale was raised to hate werewolves. Her family are the most dangerous werewolves hunters next to the argents because they have no code. Derek hale came along and ruined everything because their mates. Derek leaves to find his sister Laura not telling Ashley anything but will a call from Chris argent change everything?
1. Omega

"Where you going mommy?" I crouched down to comfort my daughter. I hate leaving her with my parents but I have to. "I'm going to go meet up with

daddy and then we're going to come back for you okay?" My daughter nodded her head and wiped her eyes. It was way past her bedtime but she didn't

want to miss saying goodbye. I looked up to see my dad with a disapproving look. "What do you want me to do just move on?" "That boy doesn't care

about you." I covered my daughters' ears she didn't need to hear this. "We aren't arguing about this anymore I made my choice a long time ago and you

need to accept it." "You haven't been happy ever since he left how can I just let that go." "Look Chris called me and told me everything that happened

especially Kate dying don't you think we should at least pay our respects." "We haven't been friendly with the argents in ages they don't think our methods

are right they made that stupid code for a reason." I just rolled my eyes. I felt my daughter fall asleep while we were talking signaling it was my time to

go. "Look just watch Talia for me okay she is your granddaughter." My dad just picked her up and put her to bed without saying a goodbye to me. I turned

around not caring ready to go to Beacon Hills.

**Few Hours later**

I came up Beacon Hills high school where the kids were already in school. "Okay Ashley you're looking for a Scott McCall and Stiles what ever his last name

is." I turned the car off and made my way inside not even bothering to go to the main office. I must've walked for a few minutes till I saw a boy come out a

bathroom looking scared. _Now if that isn't suspicious_. "Excuse me." The boy looked at me covering his ear. "Hi I was wondering do you happen to know a

Scott McCall." "Um yeah I know Scott what do you want with him?" "Oh I just need him to answer a few questions." I looked behind the boy to see a girl

bring a dress out her locker. "Actually can you tell me who that is?" He turned around letting me get a glimpse of his ear. _Black blood_. "Her name's Alison

argent I'm Jackson just so you know." "Well I didn't but thanks anyway." I walked away to see Alison get snatched into a room. "No Ashley don't make too

much of a scene just wait for her to leave." So that's what I did I waited. Alison came out but I was pretending to look in my phone but when the second

person came out I pushed him right back in. "Scott McCall, werewolf, turned by peter hale, went out with an Alison Argent, best friends with stiles unknown

last name that I don't care about am I missing anything?" Scott looked at me shocked. "Um who are you?" "Look all you need to know is I'm not going to

hurt you I'll leave that to the argents but what you can tell me is where do I find Derek hale?" "What do you want with Derek?" I twirled my ring around my

finger thinking of an answer. "He's an old friend of mine and I really need to discuss some things with him and trust me when I say they are very

important."_ Like why did you leave me and your daughter with no contact for months but I'm not going to think about that_. "I don't know where Derek is."

_Lie_ "And if I did I still wouldn't tell you."_ Bad choice of words Scott_. "Oh you will tell me sooner or later because if I'm not correct I don't think you and

Alison are suppose to be together." Scott didn't say anything conforming my thoughts. "If you want me I'll be at this address." I handed him a piece of

paper and turned to walk out the door. "Why would I want you?" "Because Derek's an alpha and every alpha needs a Beta it won't be long till he finds one."

I left the room and went straight to my car I have a funeral to attend right.

I was standing off to the side already beating Chris here just watching the news people act crazy. "I knew you were a crazy bitch Kate but not this

crazy." "Ashley long time no see." I turned around to see Chris argent and his family. "Well Chris when our families don't get along and I choose to stop

hunting what are you going to do." Chris just grinned and gave me a hug. Chris argent and I have always been best friends ever since our fathers trained

us together I started out a little younger though. He wasn't happy about me loving Derek but who was except maybe my cousin but that's a whole other

issue. "So I found Scott wasn't to helpful." I saw Alison out the corner of my eye look at me when I said Scott. "Yeah well I know how you are so." "Blame

me of course." We both turned around to see no other than the scumbag I call Gerard. "Ashley it's been a while." "Yeah well when I heard Kate died I did a

happy dance and then decided to pay my respects." Chris gave me a look saying shut up. "Really and how's your daughter Talia did she start howling at the

moon yet?" "Careful Gerard I almost shot you with the gun up my leg." "Well if we can take our seats." I didn't notice the pastor coming towards us. The

funeral was okay I just looked glared at Gerard the entire time. With him here I knew chaos was about to ensue.

I got to my house that I grew up in my parents never sold it so I had a lot of cleaning to do. My phone started to ring as I was putting my clothes up. "Hi

mom." "Talia wanted to talk to you."_ Okay no hi back_. "Hi mommy." "Hi angel are you behaving?" "Yes me and grandma made cookies today she put flour

in my face."_ Well at least their treating her good_. "That's great honey." "Did you find daddy yet." Shit "Um not yet honey he's very busy with work." "Oh

okay" "Look mommy will call you tomorrow okay. "Yeah love you mommy." "Oh sweetie I love you to." I heard the click and it just made me sad. Derek

hale is so getting a bullet in his chest.


	2. Shape Shifted pt1

"Last time Derek and I talked he said he was returning here because he found out about Laura not that she was dead though." Chris and I were sitting

around in his kitchen catching up on our last phone conversation. "Peter killed her and became the alpha then went on a killing spree on people in charge of

the fire." "Kate" Chris nodded. "You know why she did it right?" Chris didn't say anything. "Oh come on I understand he's your father but we both know

how ban and shady fathers can be." "You married a werewolf." "What does that have to do with anything Derek is still human he has feelings sure I'm mad

at him right now but I still love him." Chris just turned his head. My phone rang showing my father name. "Hello" "I heard Gerard is back." I looked at Chris

staring at me." "Of course he is why are you keeping tabs?" "Look I don't feel okay with this anymore last time we were near Gerard a lot of bad stuff

happened come home." I stood up telling Chris to wait and walked in the living room. "I'm not leaving until I find Derek." "How long does it take to find

your husband?" "The argents don't know where he is and thanks to Gerard declaring war for Kate it won't be easy." "You can't protect him from the argents

you're not a hunter anymore they will use you as bait." "It's a good thing I still train then. I hung up on my dad and looked at the doorway. Alison just

heard my conversation. "You tell Scott I meant ti when I said I want Derek." I walked back to the kitchen to see Chris getting off the phone. "How are you

planning on finding Derek?" I grabbed my jacket and keys. "Sorry Chris we're enemies remember" I left the house.

I went back home trying to come up with a plan. Derek is in hiding and I bet he has a beta in mind. I know it's not Scott. I decided to call him and see if he

would answer this time. "Hello" fuck he answered. "Well look who answers his phone hi honey." "Look ash I'm sorry a lot has happened." "I bet Derek I

haven't heard from you in months Talia asks me all the time where you are." All I could hear was him breathing. "Look I have a lot to do I promise I'll call

and talk to you and Talia tomorrow." "Don't bother calling." I hung up and started to cry.

**Flashback:**

**"Derek I don't know about this." We were in our kitchen discussing him leaving over dinner. "Look there's a reason Laura told me she was **

**going back to beacon hills." We hadn't been to beacon hills since the hale fire will I was gone before then but still it didn't feel right. "Just **

**promise me you'll call me when you find out." "I promise" Derek leaned in and kissed me on the lips.**

Derek broke that promise as soon as he left I didn't hear from him. I understand he probably was upset that Laura was cut in half but I could've been there

to help him. He knows I hate being held in the dark. I looked out the window at the sky and noticed something. "Tomorrows a full moon."

A/N**: Just a short chapter to get by. the next chapter is going to be very long and good so bare with me. leave a comment or questions. thank you**


	3. Shape shifted pt2

I really hate when I think that nothing is going to happen at night and it does. Apparently Scott's friend Lydia, who got attacked by peter,

was found last night naked. I bet Chris thought she was now a werewolf it doesn't seem like it though. Also some dude with the last name

lahey was murdered last night. I'm on my way now to the crime scene to look at it. The driver door as gone and blood was everywhere. "You

have any ideas of what could've done this?" of course Chris would be here on Gerard's orders no doubt. "I have a feeling you're going to tell

me." "Let's just say his son will need a lawyer and a prayer." "His son?" we were walking back to our cars now seeing as the sheriff

came to the scene. "Isaac lahey goes to beacon hills" _hmm I wonder_. I just left without a word and headed towards the school. I was sitting

on the bleachers watching Scott make an ass out of himself. "what the hell are you smelling for?" when Scott got to the boy before stiles and

they both landed facing each other I knew what happened "Damn it Derek the boy whose father just got murdered" I stood up when the

police carried Isaac off the field and ran to my car not before noticing a black Camaro parked a few feet away from me. _I'll be seeing you _

_soon _

_sweetheart_.

As the time grew on I decided to go to Chris's house to see if they were going to do anything about Isaac. I knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened to make me see a guy in a uniform go in the kitchen. "What can I do for you Ashley?" I glared at Chris knowing what was

about to happen. "You can't be serious Chris a teenager who just lost his father!" "For all we know he's the one that could've took his

father's life." I shook my head and looked behind him to see Alison standing there. Chris turned around and closed the front door leaving us

outside. "Your wife is insane." "My wife is strong and following her instincts." "One day those instincts are going to get her in trouble." I

walked back to my car dialing Scott's number. "This is why you're an outcast Ashley." I stopped and gritted me teeth. _I'm not an outcast I _

_believe in what's right_. "I'd rather be an outcast than a murdering tyrant." I got in my car looking at a text from Scott.

With Derek stiles is at school.

I got to the school just catching Stiles come out talking on the phone. I waited for stiles to end his phone conversation. "Stiles." Stiles

jumped and dropped his keys. "Oh god where did you come from?" "Listen weird last name I need you to give Derek a message for me."

What like a happy message or I'm going to kill you message? " God this kid talks too much. I gripped stiles up and slammed him against his

jeep. "Just take the damn message." "Okay okay what is it?" "Tell him to meet me at my house." Stiles looked at me in shock.s it no

wait till I find you?" I let go of stiles in surprise. "Do you guys really think I want to kill Derek?" "Well you're a hunter aren't you?" I took

a step back and folded my arms. "Now what made you say that" "I looked up your family their worse than the argents." _Hmm well-played _

_stiles._

"Look just help get lahey out and tell Derek what I said." I walked away leaving stiles to mumble to himself. I went straight home and

cleaned. I know weird seeing that I basically just threatened Derek and told him I was here but these sheets aren't going to wash

themselves. It was 3 hours later when I heard a growl and the front door bang open. I was in the kitchen making food and just grinned

ignoring his footsteps coming towards me. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to speak?" I turned around and saw Derek

looking ready to transform. "What the hell are you doing here?"Funny I would ask you that but you will just lie to me again." "What?"

"Chris argent called me and told me everything about Laura, peter, Scott, and not to mention Kate." Derek just stood there

finally calm. "And all while he's telling this a thought comes to mind why is he telling me this when my **HUSBAND** should be the one doing

it" "Ashley I'm sorry so much happened I didn't…" "Have time to call your wife to assure her and your daughter that you are alive at least."

Derek took a deep breath and backed me up against the counter to the point our noses were touching. "This is my last time saying I'm sorry

okay I didn't mean to leave you out I'm sorry I broke my promise and I'm sorry I left you and Talia now drop it." It was silent for a moment

I was watching Derek listen out for something. "Where is she?" I started to laugh. "You really think id bring her here she's with my parents."

Derek glared at me like I just committed a sin. "You left our daughter with your werewolf hating father?!" "My dad isn't that bad." that was a

big lie. Derek threw his head back in annoyance. "He shot me with an arrow close to my heart." "He found out we had sex be thankful it

wasn't your heart." "He shot me in the leg with a wolf's bane bullet." "You got me pregnant." I said with a shrug. "Let's not forget when he

tasered me in the balls." "We got engaged okay yes my dad is a dick we get it." Derek then attacked me with a hug. "God I missed you so

much." I couldn't help but wrapped my arms around him. "I missed you too." I then pushed Derek away from me and quickly shot him in

the leg. "Ahh what the hell." I grinned and fixed my plate. "Now you're truly forgiven clean up the blood from the floor and make a plate

okay?" I skipped into the dining room and proceeded to eat.


	4. Ice Pick

Who the hell is knocking on my door at 5 in the morning. I looked in my peephole to see Chris and a few hunters behind him...great.

"give me a reason to why I should open the door Chris." I heard him sigh, "Just open it Ashley." I opened the door not caring that I just

had a bra and some shorts on. "What do you want?" "Any sign of Derek?" "why would I tell you or your father who chops wolves in half

mind you where my husband is not that I know myself I haven't seen him since I've been here probably hiding from me as well." "Ashley

this is serious he turned Isaac Lahey who is a fugitive of the law now." "Not my problem now tell the man that's in my backyard to get

the hell off my land before I call the cops to get his dead body." Chris nodded his head and then backed up and left in his car. I closed

my door and counted. 5...4...3...2...1. I turned around to see Derek standing there in his boxers. "Round 3?" Derek nodded and

backed me up into the door. "Round 3"

"So whose next for you?" Derek was putting his clothes on like he was on a mission. "I can't tell you." My phone interrupted the rant I

had ready. "Hello" "Hi Mommy" both Derek and I froze. "Hi baby why aren't you at Daycare?" "Grandpa didn't want me to go." that

doesn't sound good I looked at Derek to see him staring right back at me. Before I could tell him no he grabbed the phone from my

hand. "Talia" all I heard was her scream DADDY. "Where's grandpa now." I didn't hear her reply but I heard my dads deep voice. "Tell

my daughter we're on our way." I heard the beep telling me he hung up. "look I have to go but call me when Talia and your father

come." "Derek" I didn't get to finish before he kissed me and jumped out the window. "There is a front door.!" I got dressed and

decided to visit an old friend. I walked into the Veterinary and knocked on the desk. "What can I help you with." Deaton looked at me

and smiled. "Ashley I'm not sure if I should be happy to see you or not." "I left for a reason Alan" "and now your back for a reason

correct." "when Argents start calling my family because of my husband yeah I'd say its a good reason." "but your not here about Derek

are you." I shook my head no "Its my daughter." A few minutes later Scott walked in he was surprised to see me. "Did you know about

Erica?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "Who the hell is Erica?" "Derek turned her." I told Deaton I'd see him later and proceeded to Derek's

hiding place. I kept walking in the dark when I heard someone behind me. "If your smart you'd walk away Isaac." "Who are you?" "Just

take me to Derek." We kept walking til I saw Derek standing there with his arms crossed. "How did you find me?" "I put a tracker inside

you during sex." Isaac started to cough while Derek eyes were wide. "okay I'm going to go and yeah..." Isaac turned around and left in

a hurry. "Who the hell is Erica?!" Derek rolled his eyes and walked away into a sub car. "Please don't act like this Ash okay I hate this

part of you." I grew angry. "I wonder why i'm insecure Derek it's not like my husband was faithful to me back then." Derek growled and

his eyes turned red. "I told you I was sorry about it okay stop bringing it up yes I cheated on you with Kate when you moved away

okay damn it." I stepped back turning into that weak girl that I was in high school that got bullied constantly. "your not seeing Talia not

like this." Derek looked at me shocked. "You can't keep me from my daughter." he said as I was walking out. "Watch me you haven't

tried to be in her life when you were here so why care now." I didn't get a reply as I got in the car and drove off.

Derek.

"Soo your married?" Isaac asked. I rolled my eyes again and nodded my head. "Is she anything supernatural?" there's that question I

hate being asked. Me, Derek Hale, married to an ex-hunter a very skilled one at that. Ashley puts any hunter especially Gerard to

shame its how her dad taught her: live by no code. I still find it strange that she didn't kill me when we met granted I could've attacked

her too. "Isaac whatever you do don't let her near Erica." "why cause Erica could kill her." I went to get ready to see Talia I don't care

what Ashley says I need to see her. "Its not Ashley I fear for." I said leaving Isaac confused.

Ashley

I was standing outside the house watching my dads car roll up the drive-way. I knew Derek was going to come when I told him not to.

He never listened to anything I told him to do. "Mommy!" I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Talia running towards me with her

face covered in chocolate. "Oh my baby look at you did grandpa give you candy." she nodded her head and gave me a hug. I looked up

to see my dad staring at me grim. "I need to go see a friend but I'll be back." I nodded my head and watched him drive-off. "Come on

sweetie." I led Talia in the house and out her on the kitchen counter to wipe her face off. "What happened to daycare?" I asked her

wiping her cheeks. "My eyes." she said pointing at them. I put her on the floor and kissed her cheek. "Mommy where's Daddy?" as I

went to open my mouth he pops up. "Right here." No matter how mad I get mad at Derek I always love him for putting a big smile on

our daughters face. "Daddy!" Talia ran fast and jumped into his arms. "Hi princess I missed you." Derek and I were looking at each

other understanding that our problems were gonna have to wait. "I missed you too daddy." I felt a tear come to my eye as I watched

them make up for long time.

**A/N: UP NEXT ASHLEY'S DAD AND DEREK GET INTO AND YOU SEE A KIND SIDE TO DEREK.**


	5. Author Note

**I'M VERY SORRY THIS UPDATE IS TAKING SO LONG. WRITERS BLOCK IS A BITCH. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GUYS CAN COMMENT AND SEND ME SOME IDEAS I HAVE TWO CHAPTERS ALREADY IN MIND ITS JUST WRITING THEM IS DIFFICULT.**

**I WAS ALSO HOPING IF ANY OF YOU READ MY OTHERS STORIES THAT YOU COULD COMMENT ON THOSE THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY AWESOME (LONG LIVE STARKID)**

**THANK YOU GUYS.**


	6. Ice Pick pt 2

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM**

_I opened my locker to see a red rose with a note attached. A smile appeared on my face knowing _

_who it was from. "hey Ashley cute flower" I frowned and replied "oh um hi Kate thanks." I grabbed _

_the note and stuffed it in my pocket. "Not going to read the note." I looked behind Kate to see him _

_staring at me. "I'll read it later I probably already know what it says I mean its valentines day right?" _

_Kate didn't look happy but smiled anyway and nodded. "so whose it from I've never seen you with a _

_boy?" I got mad and slammed the locker. "whats that suppose to mean?" Kate smirked. "I'm just _

_saying Ashley you are the loser in this school you get _

_pushed down everyday and yet you never defend yourself but hey would you your clearly weak I'm _

_surprised your dad hasn't given up on training you." every word sparked a fire inside me. "Look Kate _

_just because I'm not as cruel as you and your raggedy father doesn't mean I'm weak and if you _

_must know your brother gave me the flower." Kate just crossed her arms. "and why would Chris give _

_you anything." "shes my best friend" I was relieved to see Chris walking up to us. Kate just glared _

_and stormed off. "red roses how original" Chris said as he grabbed the flower and twirled it_

_around. "stop its sweet anyway I need you to cover for me tonight." "this is really starting to get bad _

_Ashley your father keeps giving me this look like he knows and if Gerard founds out." "Chris please _

_its valentines day." Chris rolled his eyes but nodded. I grinned and kissed his cheek sending a wink _

_to Derek who smiled back._

**It was a very awkward and tense silence. Between my dad and Derek I don't know who was **

**glaring more even talia could sense it. "okay while you two get whatever you both have to get **

**out miss talia I believe its your bedtime. Talia started to protest but one look at me and she shut **

**her mouth. "Say goodnight honey." talia ran into Derek's arms and whispered to him my dad **

**rolled his eyes. "goodnight pop pop" my dad smiled a big smile and tapped talia on the nose. **

**"goodnight my butterfly." talia giggled and took my hand. "I'll be back" I said as I walked talia **

**upstairs.**

**Derek P.O.V**

**As soon as talia and Ashley were upstairs Aaron opened his mouth. "She was filled with worry **

**a few days after you left and didn't call so many times my wife and I had to talk her out of **

**coming back here." he was glaring at me harder now and I couldn't help but feel a little guilt. I **

**knew it was wrong of me to not call Ashley and tell her I was okay but the death of Laura and **

**the fact that Scott was bitten took a toll on me and I couldn't get her involved not with talia **

**needing her. "Why couldn't you convince her this time." "I got a call about Kate being killed by a **

**hale I kept it from her for a few days but then Chris argent called her and told her everything." **

**Aaron got up and looked around the house I imagined he hadn't been here in so long. "knowing **

**Ashley she wasn't too happy." he laughed and shook his head. "No she wasn't my daughter is **

**like me stubborn always going that mile to do what she wants." I could tell Ashley was listening **

**to our conversation but I had to ask one more question. "How bad did I hurt her?" he turned and **

**looked at me with a hard face. "My daughter is very secretive when it comes to her emotions **

**Derek but with you she lets herself out there for the world to see." I didn't have anything else to **

**say but it didn't matter because Ashley made herself known.**

**Ashley P.O.V**

**My dad said too much I didn't want Derek to know I was that hurt by him. "So what happened **

**today with Talia?" my dad turned to me and answered. "That same that's been happening a lot **

**lately I figured since you found Derek maybe it can be easier to handle now." "handle what?" **

**Derek was up now with concern showing for a little but then came the serious face. "A few **

**weeks ago Talias been going through this phase where she gets a little excited or mad and her **

**eyes start to glow" I said. "It usually lasts for a few hours but we've managed to control it to **

**where it only happens for a few minutes." my dad said. "And what happened yesterday?" Derek **

**asked now looking worried. "It lasted the whole morning and I couldn't get her under control in **

**time for daycare." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I knew having a child with Derek **

**they would likely be a werewolf I wasn't prepared for any of this not that I had any help In the **

**first place. "It is normal for kids to got through this but not at her age."**_ (A/n: idk ft his is true I'm _

_just making it up for the story)_** "look can we just pick this up tomorrow I'm tired and I start work **

**at the school." both my dad and Derek looked at me like I was crazy. "What Gerard is the **

**principal now and don't you think it be better I watch the teenagers that are in the middle of this **

**damn supernatural shit then him." I didn't get a reply so I guess I was right. My dad just came up **

**kissed me on the cheek and left not even acknowledging Derek. "Are you staying here or do you **

**need to go back to Isaac?" Derek just looked at me like he was trying to read my mind. "i miss **

**sleeping with you at night Isaac can survive one night with out me." I tried to hide the grin but it **

**was there. I grabbed his hand and led him to the guest bedroom it was too weird to sleep in my **

**parents old bedroom. "hold on" Derek said as I took off my clothes and grabbed some **

**basketball shorts. I looked to see him leave the room and down the hall. I smiled and pulled **

**back the covers to get in the bed. Derek came back with talia in his arms and handed her to me **

**so he can take his clothes off. We were all in the bed and snuggled up together when I heard the **

**softest voice say "Night mommy and daddy"**

**NEXT MORNING**

**Seeing as how I couldn't find anyone to take Talia she was going to come to work with me. I was appointed the librarian so it wasn't like she'd be in the way. "Mommy where did daddy go this morning?" I forgot who 4 year old's like to ask questions. **

**"He went to do some work" **

**"why" **

**"because he has business to attend to" **

**"why"**

**"because daddy needs someone to help him with something" **

**"what" **

**"A monster"**

**"what kind**

**" "hey talia remember the quiet game mommy showed you."**

**I parked next to stiles jeep where Scott and stiles were actually waiting on me. "What do you **

**two want come on honey." I grabbed a bag to keep talia entertained till my dad could come get **

**her at lunch. "Whose this cutie?" stiles said looking at talia who was holding her stuffed lion. " **

**I'm Talia I 4" she said holding up 4 fingers. "Aww your so cute." talia grinned and then said with **

**a smile "Are you my boyfriend?" that was time to intervene. "Okay before stiles gets killed what **

**do you guys want?" "That's Derek's isn't it?" Scott asked still looking at talia who was still **

**looking at stiles. "Scott now is not the time I have to head into work what do you want?" "We **

**want to know who else Derek is trying to turn and we were wondering if you knew." wait I didn't **

**tell them that me and Derek were married did I? "Um he we just talked about that freaky reptile **

**thing other that I didn't ask not that he would tell me." I mumbled the last bit to myself but I knew **

**Scott heard me. "Look I have to go but if I hear anything I might tell you." I picked up talia and **

**walked towards the steps "Bye boyfriend!" ugh Derek is not going to be happy.**

A/N: I KNOW IT SUCKS THAT I KEEP APOLOGIZING AND DISAPPEARING I REALLY DON'T MEAN TO ITS JUST WRITERS BLOCK IS A MEAN BITCH AND I'M REALLY SORRY BUT I AM GOING TO FORCE MYSELF TO WRITE MORE AND UPDATE MORE FOR YOU GUYS A DAY DOESN'T GO BY THAT I DON'T THINK ABOUT WHAT CHAPTER IS NEXT. THE BEGINNING WAS JUST A LITTLE FLASHBACK I WILL BE DOING THOSE TO GIVE YOU A LOOK AT DEREK AND ASHLEY'S RELATIONSHIP BEFORE THE FIRE AND STUFF . IF ANYONE CAN COME UP WITH A SHIP NAME PLEASE COMMENT I WOULD LIKE IT. COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER THANK YOU GUYS. PS HOW CUTE WAS TALIA AND STILES? CAUSE THERE WILL BE MORE.


	7. Ice Pick Pt 3

**I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO START UPDATING THIS STORY MORE. I REALLY WANT TO FINISH THIS BEFORE I START MY HP STORY. PLEASE COMMENT AND FAVORITE THIS STORY IF YOUR ENJOYING IT. IF THERE IS A QUESTION YOU WANT TO ASK ASHELY MY OC PLEASE DON'T HESITATE THOSE QUESTIONS WILL GO TOWARDS SOMETHING SPECIAL I'M COOKING UP.** **ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

I was reading a book when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Gerard. "Well if it isn't the old man didn't need a cane walking over

here?" Gerard just glared at me. "How did you get this job?" he asked. "well before you decide to abuse your way as the principal I made a few calls

looks like my connections are better." Gerard smiled as his eyes traveled behind me. I looked to see Talia coloring on the floor. "Such a disgrace that

thing is." I gripped the edge of the book and the knife sitting under it. "don't you dare.." "I wonder when Chris asked if you've seen Derek that your

answer was a lie." "Don't you have a sweater to knit or a paper to read." Gerard just smiled and left the library. "Mommy who was that he stinks." I

looked to Talia and the spot Gerard was at. Did he have wolfsbane on him. "Just a very bad man honey."

* * *

><p>It was finally time for my break and I was meeting my dad so he can take Talia. "Come on honey lets see Grandpa." students and some faculty<p>

members were smitten with Talia calling her cute and adorable she ate that attention up wonder where she got that from. Talia held my hand as we

walked outside. My phone started to ring. "Hello" "I'm not going to make Derek is picking her up" "What!" when I said that a black Camaro rolled up in

front of us. "Daddy!" Talia let go of my hand and ran to Derek who was out of the car now. I walked over making sure no Argent's were in sight. "Do

you not care that Gerard is the principal and the fact that their asking me to basically hand you over." "nothing is stopping me from seeing my

daughter." Derek said as he held Talia who started to suck her thumb. Did he just take a shot at me I kept my mouth from saying something rude in

front of Talia. "Well feed her and put her down for a nap no matter how much she protest." "I have to go somewhere but I'll let your dad know when he

gets her from me." "What are you doing?" "You'll probably find out soon." I didn't like the sound of that but I knew Derek wasn't about to tell me. I

kissed Talia on the cheek and said bye before I glared at Derek who was smirking. "what no kiss for me?" "Yeah mommy kiss daddy" Derek was

smirking even more knowing I couldn't deny Talia. "I kissed Derek on the cheek an whispered in his ear. "I'm going to kill you later." "I cant wait." Derek

said back. Jesus did that really turn me on.

* * *

><p>I was walking back to the library when Scott and Stiles ran in front of me. "Oh thank god we found you." stiles said trying to catch his breath. I raised<p>

my eyebrows at him then looked to Scott so he could explain. "We know who Derek's next beta is." goddammit Derek. "Who?" After they told me who I

let them go ahead while I came up with a story to get me off early. "I hope your moms hip surgery goes well." I smiled at my replacement as I grabbed

my bag and called my dad. "I have her shes sleep." "Good but I have to go yell at my husband oh Gerard saw her so expect a call from him maybe a

visit he was your best friend." "Don't bring that up..do I wanna know about Derek." "Nope." I said as I opened my truck and looked at my weapon bag.

I pulled up to the ice rink and grabbed my shotgun. When I walked in I saw Scott fighting Isaac and I'm guessing Erica while Boyd and Derek were

watching. "Don't you get it he's not doing this for you, hes just adding to his own power it's all about him, all he's doing is turning you into guard dogs."

Scott said as he throw them towards Derek. I looked at Derek as he had a smug smile on his face. "It's true it is about power." I watched as Derek

started beating up Scott. This is wrong I have to stop this. As Derek started to lift Scott up I pointed my gun and shot Derek in the shoulder. He growled

and anger and dropped Scott who rolled on his side in pain. "ENOUGH DEREK" I yelled. He growled at me as he turned human. "Stay out of this Ashley."

he snarled at me. I cocked my gun ready to shoot him again. "LEAVE OR I SHOOT YOU AGAIN." Derek just looked to see if I was bluffing but we both

know I'm not. Derek looked back at Scott then walked away. Boyd jumped down from the Zamboni and walked over to Scott. "Don't you don't wanna

be like them." "Your right I wanna be like you." Boyd said as he showed Scott the bite. Derek walked up to me while Erica and Isaac passed me. "Never

interrupt me like that again." Derek said threatening me. I just look at him with a straight face. "I'd hurry and burn that shoulder before the wolfsbane

settles in." I bumped him as I made my way towards Scott. "I'm really sorry about him Scott." "I understand the child part but why are you apologizing

for him." I took a deep breathe and answered. "Because he's more than just the father of my child."

* * *

><p>I dropped Scott off at the vet and made my way home. My dad was not happy. "So I'm guessing you got a call." "Yes from Gerard who saw you talking<p>

to Derek and then he asked about my wife and her hip surgery." "Look I needed a lie to get off work and it's not like mom doesn't need one." my dad

rolled his eyes and sighed. "what did you do to Derek?" "I shot him with a wolfsbane bullet not one of your special ones it not that dangerous just a

quick burn and he should be good." I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes tired form the activities of today. "Look Derek demanded he have Talia

all day tomorrow and I'm not getting into this battle you have with him." I popped up when I heard that and looked at my dad like he was crazy but

before I could yell at him he spoke. "What did I tell you when you got pregnant." it was my turn to now sigh and roll my eyes. "Whatever custody

battles Derek and you have leave me out of it." "Correct so argue with him but the way Talia is losing control of her... other self she needs to be around

him." I love that my dad tries so hard to forget the fact that his only grandchild is a werewolf the species he hates the most it just shows me that there

is hope that my parents still love me. "I'm going home to my wife that survived her hip surgery." my dad said in annoyance. "Night" I called to him as he

slammed he door. I walked up stairs making sure everything was locked first and went to the guestroom. I think I'll make my parents room Talia's.

When I opened then door I don't find Derek there to greet me. Not that I was expecting him to show I mean I did shoot him but he deserved it for

being an ass to Scott. I laid down and decided to read a little before I go to bed. "Mommy" I looked up and saw Talia rubbing her eyes with her lion in

hand. "Come here baby." I said putting my book on the night stand. Talia curled into my stomach with her thumb in her mouth. "Where's daddy?" she

asked sleepily. "It's just us tonight baby girl." I stoked her hair as she started to sigh and fall asleep. "goodnight Derek." I turned the light off as I

heard a car take off outside.

**GERARD KNOWS ABOUT TALIA AND THERE'S TENSION BETWEEN DEREK AND ASHLEY. UP NEXT: ASHLEY MEETS ERICA.**


	8. Abomination

**THIS IS LITERALLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE DONE FOR ANY STORY. SO PROUD OF MYSELF. THIS CHAPTER COULD STILL SUCK THOUGH. I IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN TEEN WOLF. ENJOY**

I woke up to loud buzzing and realized that it was my phone vibrating. I looked over to see if talia was still sleep before I answered. "Hello" "I have a problem and I may need your help." "Chris I have a 4-year old that is hyper all the time..." "Ashley please as my best friend I need you." when Chris said that my heart broke. Chris was the only person that understood me and didn't see me as just a fellow hunter. "Where do you want me to meet you?" "You know where." I hung up and looked over at talia again. I'm so going to regret this. I gathered up talia putting shoes and a coat on her knowing she sleeps like the dead and made my way towards dereks. I was carrying talia through the dark hallway when I saw red eyes up ahead. "Whats wrong?" "I need you to watch her for a few I got a call." Derek came out of the shadows with a pissed off look. We stared at each other for a few before he reached out his arms to carry Talia. He just took her and walked away from me without a word the to say it but that hurt. I just turned around and went to meet Chris.

Why he wants to meet at the hale house I will never know. "What happened?" "A hunter died here few hours ago." "You think it was a werewolf" I said accusingly. "No we took the body to Deatons he didn't say wolf." "so its something else?" Chris nodded his head. "Here" he gave me a folder and of course it was the dead hunter. "Wow that's terrible." Chris rolled his eyes. "Think you can find out what it is." "You know i don't hunt anymore right." Chris shook his head at me. "Once a hunter always a hunter." I bit my lip as I walked back to my car. "My goddaughter is adorable." I stopped and grinned at Chris before getting in and driving away.

It was late by the time I got back to Derek's and i honestly didn't feel like driving back hopefully he'll let me stay here. I walked into a sub car to find Derek watching Talia sleep. "Every night I would think about what new thing Talia learned, Her laugh, if she was having a nightmare again i just hated that I was missing stuff." "She never stopped asking about you got quite annoying at times." Derek and I both laughed. "You can sleep here its too late to drive." Derek got up and looked at me. "You smell like Chris argent." I handed him the folder. "The thing that killed Isaac's dad killed again tonight he was a hunter." Derek took the folder and looked at the pictures before taking a deep breath. "Get some sleep" he kissed my cheek before leaving the sub car. "You know now that I'm standing here this is kinda unsanitary." I thought I heard a chuckle but who knows with Derek.

I woke up to Talia laughing which was normal but not the deep laugh that followed. I got up and opened the door to see Derek flashing his eyes at Talia while making a funny face she was doing the same. "How come I don't have red eyes" Talia asked. "Your not an alpha like me your a beta, a very special beta." he answered as he tickled her. "look who's awake" Derek said. "Mommy!" Talia ran up to me jumping up and down. "Where is the off button on you girl." I laughed. Talia just laughed and ran back to Derek. "Well mommy has to go to work be good for daddy okay?" she nodded her head and looked up at Derek. "She'll be fine" Derek said. The whole staring and silence thing was killing me. Next thing I knew Derek smashed his lips on mine. God I missed his lips. "Ewww" we stopped and looked at Talia who was covering her eyes. "I'll see you later love you." I smiled at him and walked away. "really Ashley" "I love you too Derek" I said without turning around knowing he was smiling anyway.

Derek p.o.v

When I couldn't hear Ashley's heart anymore I turned to Talia who was staring at me with those big green eyes. "Mommy says you've been having problems with your eyes" she nodded her head. "I can feel them change I don't mean to" she said pouting her lip. "its okay sweetie daddy had problems with control too" Talia grinned but then looked to the car that Isaac with sleeping in. "it he a beta too?" I nodded my head. We both looked up to see Boyd and Erica coming down the stairs. "Aww what a cutie" Erica said. Talia hid behind my leg. "Guys this is Talia my daughter and that's all I'm telling you" I could hear Erica's heart rise a little when I said daughter but I didn't want to think much of it. I knew that Erica had feelings for me but I was in love with Ashley even though I get mad at her sometimes. I always think about the day Ashley and I met:

_"Come on Ashley you cant let people walk all over you" "Paige I'm not courageous like you are I mean standing up to Derek hale takes guts...he likes you by the way" I was a few lockers away listening to Paige talk to her friend Ashley. Other than that older boy Chris Paige was Ashley only friend. "Well I don't care about Derek hale" we both knew Paige was lying when she said that. "Just be careful Paige your my best girl friend and I don't want to see you get hurt" it wasn't till Paige rejected the bite did we actually talk. I was In the woods beating myself up for what I had done how I could let peter talk me into it. I was so into my thoughts I didn't realize someone had walked up to me. "Um Derek" I looked up to see Ashley looking uneasy. "What do you want" I said glaring at her. "i just wanted to see if you were okay I know that this is hard for you I..I don't blame you" I was shocked when she said that. I knew what Ashley was and the fact that she was standing here and talking instead of shooting me in the head was confusing. "i killed Paige I ended her life I killed an innocent and your not blaming me." I stood up and looked her in the face I could feel the fear emit from her body. "You took away her pain shes not suffering anymore" when she said that I couldn't help but break down. We sat there for an hour comforting each other._

I knew Ashley wasn't like her family when I first saw her she was too...nice. "Derek can we start some of us have school to get to unlike some" Erica said glancing at Isaac as he glared back at her. I didn't realize I had zoned out. "Alright lets go"

Ashley p.o.v

I was stacking books in there right place when again I saw Scott and Stiles walking towards me. "for the love of god what do you two want" "we need you to come to the game tonight" Scott said. "right because I don't have a 4 year old to take care of" stiles rolled his eyes. "Bring her with you..wait where is she anyway" ugh why me "Shes with Derek now why am I needed at this game?" "there's this book Gerard has about supernatural creatures" "the bestiary" "wha.." they both look dumbfounded "My Grandfather started it and gave it to Gerard to use" "why am I not surprised" stiles said while rolling his eyes. "Look I'll be there just tell me the plan"

As my shift was ending I got a text from Derek telling me to meet him at my house. I opened the door to see Talia asleep on the couch with Derek again watching her. "You know she sleeps like you right" Derek just nodded his head. "so I'm taking her to the lacrosse game tonight figured she'll be able to yell all she wants" "that's fine I actually am going to I need to talk to stiles" I cocked my eyebrow "why" "because he saw the monster that killed the hunter and Isaac's dad not to mention a mechanic also died last night" this was getting bad pretty soon I was going to have to send Talia back with my parents. Every since I found out I was pregnant I vowed to never have my child brought to Beacon Hills too many bad things happens in this town and I'd be damned if my daughter got hurt or worse. "Well I'll probably see you there then" Derek nodded his head again as he got up to leave. "I'm sorry for how I acted towards Scott it was wrong" I smiled at him as he closed the door.

I don't remember lacrosse being this bad. The crowd groaned as another player went down. "Cool!" Talia said standing on my legs. "No honey we don't encourage violence." My dad decided to come with me to make sure Gerard wouldn't do anything funny. "But daddy did that to Isaac and Erica today" my head snapped towards her so fast "You met Erica honey" Talia nodded her head "She tried to kiss daddy but I growled at her" I grinned at her but in my mind I was cursing Derek. I looked to the side of me and saw stiles flag me down. "Dad take her" Talia looked confused as I got up. "Where you going mommy?" "mommy left something in the school stay with pop pop" I kissed her cheek and made my way towards stiles. We were walking in the parking lot when he froze. "seriously last name" I looked and saw a girl crying in her car. "who is she?" "Lydia can you?" "10 minutes" I told him as I waited for him to talk to her. I felt my phone go off but before I could look stiles grabbed my arm. We entered the office and started looking around well stiles was I was looking at my file. "A background check seriously you've known me since I was 5" stiles stopped and looked at me irritated. "Can you look please god" I closed the file drawer with a slam "You know if you would just tell me what the thing looks like I could tell you what it might be" stiles looked like he wanted to yell but a presence stopped him. "Hello stiles and person" I looked at her carefully blonde, boobs, smirk. "So your Erica I was really hoping you weren't a blonde" Stiles was looking uneasy between the both of us. "and who are you?" "Just take us to Derek little girl" we followed her to the pools where Derek stood holding a basketball. Figures. "Stiles.. and Ashley what are you..?" "Came to make sure you don't harm long last name I don't care to say" I heard stiles mumble an okay behind me. Derek nodded at me while Erica stood next to him proud. I can't call minors bitch can I? "Stiles what did you see at the mechanic garage?" Derek asked. You know I could have asked this question and just told Derek.. waste of time. "several alarming EPA violations that I seriously consider reporting" I guess that wasn't the answer Derek wanted because he decided to poke holes in the ball with his nails. I rolled my eyes as stiles said oh god. "Lets try that again. "You seriously had feelings and a kid with this guy" we all looked at stiles when he said that. Maybe I should tell Derek about Talia claiming stiles as her boyfriend nope Derek will find out. "Alright the thing was pretty slick looking um skin was dark kind of pattern I think I saw scales" Wait please tell me he's not describing what I think he is. "The eyes were yellowish, has a lot of teeth" I stopped listening when I saw Derek eyes look up. Yes I was gazing at him the entire time. I turned around to see a freaking kanima on the railings looking down at us. Holy shit. "Look you know exactly what I'm talking about" The kanima started to screech as I pulled stiles near me. When Erica got knocked into the wall, did not cheer FYI, Derek pushed me and yelled run. It happened so fast I didn't even see it till stiles said "Derek your neck" we both went to catch him as he went down now paralyzed. "Come on" I said as we walked away. "Do you see it" Derek asked. Why must I be married to a man that is so heavy god I need to exercise more. "Call Scott" stiles went to reach for his phone when he dropped it. Not knowing that he was also reaching for the phone we both let go of Derek "Stiles son of a." "DEREK" Derek fell in the pool. Stiles and I both looked at each other then I jumped into the pool making my way towards Derek I felt another splash enter the pool as stiles and I both grabbed Derek and surfaced. "I'm sorry Derek I thought stiles had you" "What I was reaching for MY phone this is YOUR whatever you guys are" "for the love...we're married now both of you shut up" Derek said. "What..what you actually love him?" Stiles said disgusted. "STILES" Derek and I yelled. "Okay jeez I don't see it so maybe it took off" stiles said. A screech sounded somewhere but I couldn't see anything. "Maybe not" said Derek. "Can you get me out of here before I drown" "You worried about drowning did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth" "did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water" "OH would the both of you shut up jeez you two sound like an old married couple" my clothes were wet, my hair was ruined, and I honestly could not help stiles hold Derek up much longer not to mention my phone was defiantly broke seeing as it was in my pocket. Stiles started to swim to the edge when Derek cried out wait. We all looked at the kanima walking around. "what is it waiting for" we didn't have an answer. We kept watching as it got closer to the edge. When it stuck its hand in the water and brought it right back up. "Did you see that I don't think it can swim" "oh well I guess we're just stuck in the water then" no one appreciated my joke. I could tell stiles was getting tired like me as he looked towards his phone. Derek did too as he started to panic. "No don't even think about it Ashley cant hold me up by herself" "Can you trust me this once" "no Stiles he's right I can't hold him much longer" I could feel my legs burning with exhaustion. "Look just trust me Ashley I'll be quick" "you better be stilnky" he looked like he wanted to correct me but then he just throw Derek's arm off with out giving me a warning."Stiles!" I grabbed Derek arms and held on as best as I could but I could feel us sinking. "Ashley let go so you can breathe" "I'm not letting you go Derek" that was the last thing I said before we both went under. We looked at each other for awhile. I knew his eyes were telling me to go up but I couldn't leave him. I turned to see stiles coming down to grab him so I went up to breathe. "Derek you okay?" "Tell me you got him" stiles had the look of sadness we all groaned. "Okay I need something to hold onto" stiles said we both looked at the bar (idk if its called something else) we both swam me fighting my aching muscles. I almost gave up but then I felt something pull me upon the floor. I looked up to see Scott roar at the kanima. "Derek you okay" I asked again this time his eyes met me meaning yes. I got him up to see the kanima looking at its reflection and going out the glass ceiling.

Scott and Stiles left while I helped Derek stand and gather Erica. "Is that even a language" "How are we suppose to figure out what this thing is?" Scott said. "its called a kanima" I said now coming towards them. They both turned towards me mad. "You knew this whole time" Stiles said. I was about to yell back but Derek interrupted me. "Only when it was confused by its own reflection" Derek knew I was aware of it being the kanima when stiles described it but whatever. "It doesn't know what it is" Scott said finally getting it. "Or who" Derek added. "What else do you know" stiles asked me. "Everything in that usb but its a shape shifter but not quite its like a." "Abomination" Stiles finished. Derek gave one look then grabbed my wrist to pull me away. My clothes were still wet. "Derek we should tell the argent's and work together." Scott said. "Scott are you on wolfsbane?" I said mad. Why would Derek trust the argent's of all people he's better of being friends with my dad who still wants to kill him. "While we're arguing on whose on what side there's something scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us and its killing people" you know now that I think about it Scott has a whiny voice when he talks like this its kind of annoying. "I know one thing when I find it I'm gonna kill it" Derek said as he walked away from us. "and you married that" stiles said pointing at Derek. Scott looked confused. "married I thought he was just the father of your child" I shrugged my shoulders "i told you he was more look don't talk about my marriage okay you wouldn't understand" "Ashley" I heard Derek call from his car. "Look I'm not going to let Derek kill anyone I'll see you guys tomorrow" I ran as fast as I could to Derek car so I could get home and take my clothes off.

I opened the door to see my dad come down the stairs. "What the hell happened to you two" I grinned as i answered "A kanima is randomly killing people we were stuck in a pool for hours and now I need a new phone" I stomped upstairs ignoring the look my dad was giving Derek. I entered my room to see Talia in the bed sleep. She must have tried to stay up for me. I quickly took a warm shower and came back to see Derek sitting on the edge waiting for me. "Your going to send her away aren't you" By the way he looked he knew what the answer was. "Now that we know what it is she cant stay here its not safe" Derek got up with that scowl on his face he always has. "And its not safe for her to be away from us either" I grabbed his arm and pushed him out the room so we wouldn't wake her up. "Derek we both vowed we would never have her come and live here" "I don't care I've been away from her enough and I'm not doing it again" I was growing aggravated with him. This conversation feels like the one when he told me he was leaving. "its not about you Derek its about Talia and I'm saying she's not safe as long as she stays her" "your parents are getting old Ashley their not going to be able to handle her" I folded my arms and stared at him. "She's staying here where I can keep an eye on her that's final" Derek said as he left to go back to his unsanitary place. "I really wish you didn't turn me on when you get demanding" I could feel his breathe on my ear. "What do you want me to do about it" I felt the smirk on his face. "I just took a shower" I said. I felt his hands grab my waist as he whispered in my ear. "I didn't"

**SCOTT AND STILES KNOWS THAT DEREK AND ASHLEY ARE MARRIED. ASHLEY KNOWS THAT ERICA TRIED TO KISS DEREK. WE ALL KNOW ITS A KANIMA. COMMENT TELL ME HOW IT WAS. THANKS FOR READING.**


	9. What's going on

**HEY GUYS THIS IS JUST A QUICK LITTLE NOTE. I AM CURRENTLY WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I FEEL LIKE ITS GOING TO BE A GOOD ONE. I ALSO WANT TO ANNOUNCE THAT I HAVE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL FINALLY. SO IF YOU WANT TO LAUGH AND FANGIRL WITH ME ABOUT CERTAIN TOPICS THEN HEAD OVER TO MY CHANNEL ** channel/UCdZMzsv... **LEAVE A COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.  
>LAST THING I WILL BE POSTING MY DRACO MALFOY LOVE STORY SOON SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT.<strong>

**THANK YOU!**


	10. Venomous pt1

**A/N: HERE I AM WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ENJOYING THIS STORY IT MAKES ME HAPPY. THERE IS SOME TENSION BETWEEN ASHLEY AND DEREK OF COURSE OVER THE TALIA SITUATION AND I CANT WAIT FOR HOW THIS PLAYS OUT. AS ALWAYS ENJOY**

I woke up to find Derek gone. "why am I not surprised." I walked downstairs to prepare breakfast when I found a note on the counter. **_She's still staying_**. I shook my head and crumpled up the paper. "Hello?" I heard my mom say as she opened the front door. I guess she came for Talia. "Hey mom Talia is still sleep but you can wake her up." of course she didn't greet me and proceeded to go upstairs. I felt my new phone vibrate meaning I got a text. **Last name boy: I need to talk to you about this kanima**. Why did I agree to exchange numbers. I didn't text him back and got ready for work. "bye mom kiss Talia for me." I waited for a response but didn't get one.

I had a lot of books that needed to be put back so I was organizing them by genre when I felt someone near me. "Why are you a librarian?" I froze and turned around to see Isaac standing there with a smirk on his face. "My question is what did Derek do to get you cleared." "it wasn't Derek" I rolled my eyes and pushed Isaac out my way. "look I don't have time for this just tell me what my idiotic husband is doing." "He's just trying to figure out who the Kanima is." I stared at Isaac as he left the library. I'm worried that Derek is going to pull something why else is Isaac back at school.

**Isaac is back**

**Do you know why Derek tested Jackson**

**somethings wrong with Lydia**

**Derek is testing Lydia**

**Lydia failed the test**

**coach's room now**

**don't ignore me**

Those are the texts I got from stiles and I still regret giving him my number. I walked into coach's office to see Scott, Stiles, and Allison all huddled together. "why are we meeting in here?" "Derek's outside waiting for Lydia" said Scott. Fuck. "Waiting to kill her." Allison said. "If he thinks shes the kanima he is." I said now texting my dad. _Having kanima issues might have to keep Talia longer_. "It's not her" stiles said. Lydia now its coming back to me, shes the girl stiles was comforting in the parking lot. "Do you like her last name?" I was of course ignored. "She didn't pass the test man." "It doesn't matter because Derek thinks its her." Allison said with an attitude. "If there is one thing I can say about my husband is that he's stubborn." "Derek is your husband?!" Allison said shocked. "Oh my god yes I know shocking." "Derek wouldn't do anything during school right?" Scott asked. "After school he will." I felt my phone buzz to see my dad texted me back. _**You know whats going to happen soon**_. Ugh did he really have to bring that shit up. "How about we convince him its not her there could be something in the bestiary." "The book that's in archaic Latin that none of us can read." last name said pissed. "Ashley your grandfather started the book can you.." "no I cant read it only my parents can and I don't see them willing to help you Scott or me." everyone took a deep breathe. "I think I know someone that can translate it" Allison said. "i can try to talk to Derek." I snorted when Scott said that. Derek has made up his mind Lydia didn't pass the test so shes the kanima end of story. "Well if anything happens let me take care of it you guys cant heal like me." well I feel offended. "Yeah cause I haven't been a hunter since I was 10 years old." "wow really" stiles said. I just rolled my eyes. Allison decided to pull out her crossbow like a bad ass. "I can protect myself." I guess Chris is training her right. As Scott and Allison were having their love moment I noticed stiles playing with the crossbow. "Style what are you doing!" he pulled the trigger and the arrow flew towards Scott. Luckily Scott caught it before it hit him. "sorry sensitive trigger on that" I just glared at him.

I decided to go with Scott and talk to Derek. I'm happy I brought boots with me and a change of clothes. We arrived at the field to see Boyd standing there. "i wanna talk to Derek." "talk to me" oh wow Boyd actually talks. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me towards them. Derek was glaring at me. "why must you be involved." we heard a grunt and turned to see Scott tackle Boyd. "She failed the test" Derek said still gripping my arm. "it doesn't prove anything Lydia's different." "I know at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake." "Derek" I couldn't finish because of the pressure being put on my arm. "I'm not going to let you kill her." Derek turned to Boyd with a smirk. "who said I was going to do it." I gasped Erica and Isaac. "Derek you cant have teenagers killing people and your hurting my arm." I said struggling. "Maybe you should think about what side you need to be on Ashley." "I'm choosing the side that's not trying to kill someone right now by squeezing their arm." Derek finally released my arm but put his hand on my waist.

I ignored the rest of the conversation as I felt my arm start to hurt I know it'll be bruised by the end of the day. Now I know why people are so surprised that I'm married to Derek he is a bit of an ass, especially now that hes a alpha but he wasn't always like this..

_here it was free period and I was in the library wit a book in my face. Some girls were just teasing me and instead of showing any emotion I just walked pass with my head high. I was so into my book I didn't notice Derek sit next to me. "What you reading?" Derek asked me. I slammed the book shut and turned to him. "Why so interested shouldn't you be with your jocks" Derek just chuckled and passed me a paper. I looked at it and was so confused. "Whats a carnival?" I asked Derek. He could tell by my face expression that I was serious. "Man your childhood must have been terrible if you don't know what a carnival is." I didn't like that he was laughing at me and turned back to my book. "Okay I'm sorry look I wanted to know if you wanna go with me but now there's no asking I'm telling." still with reading I answered. "And how do you expect me to go with you when my father is up my butt 24/7." Derek got up and leaned over me and whispered. "Your smart aren't you" I grinned at him as he left the library._

I snapped out of the flashback when I heard Derek yell no. "Derek you can't do this." Scott said getting mad. I just looked to the sky for answers. "I cant let her live!" Derek yelled. I really wish he would release this hold on me. "I was hoping I could convince you but I wasn't counting on it." I looked at Scott with a smirk on my face that Derek wasn't too happy about. Scott then ran off leaving me with Derek. I looked up at him and yeah he's still glaring. "You knew about this didn't you?" Derek asked. "Okay first, let go of me I'm not one of your little betas second, yes I did cause what your doing is crazy the kanima isn't Lydia and third.." I slapped him in the face. "don't you ever grab me like that again." Derek looked back at me like he wanted to say more but Isaac and Erica were coming towards us. "She left the school with stiles and the others Derek." Derek took his eyes off of me and turned to Boyd "you three take my car and go to Scott's house I'll meet you there." I think everyone could feel the tension in the air since they ran off so fast. "Your driving us to Scott's house so I can keep an eye on you." I raised my eyebrows at him as he did the same gesturing me to my car. Derek took my keys and started to drive. "I can't believe you Ashley." "What you can't believe me I can't believe your willing to kill an innocent girl Derek." "Shes not innocent ash." "You don't know that Derek god is it because I'm with Scott on this is that what really bugs you." "OF COURSE IT BUGS ME YOU WOULD RATHER TRUST SCOTT THAN YOUR OWN HUSBAND." "MAYBE BECAUSE MY HUSBAND DECIDED TO CAST ME OUT HIS LIFE WHEN HE LEFT ME." Derek didn't have anything to say he just gripped the steering wheel. "LAURA DIED DEREK AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO CALL AND TELL ME, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TRUST YOU WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME ABOUT ISAAC, ERICA, OR BOYD." we came up to Scott's house and saw the three betas waiting for us.

We were just standing there me with my arms crossed fuming. My dad has called me twice but I couldn't pick up the phone knowing Derek would listen in and get mad. I saw Stiles and Allison peek out the window. Derek taking me wasn't part of the plan at all. I saw them look away from the window. "Isaac go" Derek ordered.

Stiles P.O.V

"I think I have to call my dad." Allison said with tears in her eyes. I started freaking out. "If he finds you here then you and Scott.." "I know" Allison looked so sad. "What are we suppose to do, their not here to scare us okay their here to kill Lydia." I couldn't deny that it was true. I'm not going to let any harm come to Lydia I know shes not the kanima it cant be her. Time was running out and I..we didn't know what to do. Ashley was suppose to come and secure the house from Derek but I guess he wasn't happy with her involvement. I looked down at Allison's crossbow. "I got an idea." Allison looked at me. "Shoot one of them." "Are you serious" "We told Scott we could protect ourselves lets do it.. I mean give it a shot right?" "Which one?" she asked. "Uh Derek but don't hit Ashley okay just Derek preferably the head Ashley can always remarry" Allison started to shake hr head. "If Scott can catch an arrow than Derek definitely can." "Shoot one of the three then" I said. "You mean two." what how is that possible there were three out there. I ripped open the curtain and saw Ashley and Derek yelling at each other and Ashley was pointing at the house. "Where the hell is Isaac?"

Ashley P.O.V

I can't believe this. I was done so done with Derek and trying to convince him. I walked off to my car opening the back. "What the hell are you doing?" I ignored Derek's question and grabbed my pistol from the floor. "Ashley don't you dare." I pointed my gun at Derek. "Back off or I swear to god I'll shoot you in the heart." Derek backed up and I ran to the back door. I heard glass breaking when I entered. Isaac had thrown stiles on the floor. "Hey!" I yelled getting Isaac's attention. He growled at me as I put my gun away. I ran up on Isaac and grabbed his wrists bring me towards him as I kneed him in the stomach and then threw him on the ground. I turned to stiles. "Are you okay style?" he just nodded his head. I felt claws on my shoulders as I was shoved to the floor. I saw Erica head upstairs but I was concentrated on protecting stiles. "Get off my daughters boyfriend" I grabbed Isaac then elbowed him in the jaw knocking him out. "I really didn't want to hit a minor." I looked up to see Scott looking at Isaac in wonder. "Where the hell have you been?" "Did you kill him?" Scott asked. I just rolled me eyes. Scott grabbed Isaac and I saw Allison bring down Erica who was paralyzed. "Hm nice" I said to Allison. We walked outside to see an unhappy Derek. "I think I finally get why you keep refusing me Scott" I felt my phone vibrate again. "Your not an omega your an alpha of your own pack, but you know you can't beat me." Smug ass "I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott said. I turned my head to hear sirens in the distance oh who the hell called them. I heard a hiss and ran in front of the house. Of course the kanima decided to show itself. I felt Derek pull me behind him to protect me. "Get them out of here" Derek ordered Boyd. Just then Lydia decided to also show herself. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" wow she sounded angry. Wait who else was in the ….oh no. "Its Jackson" I heard Scott muttered.

FIND ME ON YOUTUBE: channel/UCdZMzsvS-P5Ea4QrI05nsog


	11. Frenemy

**A/N: YES ANOTHER CHAPTER. I DIDN'T REALLY SEE MUCH OH APRIL BEING IN THIS EPISODE SO ITS NOT LONG BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE. ENJOY**

The Carnival was so beautiful. The lights, people having a good time, and Derek. Derek was the perfect gentleman. He brought my food even though I threw a huge fit about it and made me get on every ride saving the Ferris Wheel for last. "Its so nice up here." I said looking at the view down below. "Yeah this is my favorite part actually." I turned to Derek. "You know Hale your not so bad if you look past the sour wolf " Derek grumbled to himself but he had a hint of a smile on his face. We were coming to the bottom now and I knew it was getting late. "Well back to being enemies huh" Derek asked.

"We're not enemies if you really think about." I replied. When we got to the bottom Derek helped me off and started to walk me to my car. "Mm I guess your right." When we got to my car there was an awkward silence. "I guess I'll see you at school then...friend." Derek said jokingly. I looked down trying to hide the smile from my face. "Oh come on don't get shy on my now Ashley."

"You called me Ashley what happened to hunter." I asked Derek. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked away. I turned around to open my car. "Hey Ashley!" I turned around to Derek. "Just so you know this was a date." I was speechless as he smiled and turned to leave again.

"I CALLED YOU 10 TIMES ASHLEY." My dad was fuming. After the kanima or should I say Jackson fled Scott's house everyone took off. I headed home because my dad texted me that he was taking Talia and leaving Beacon Hills. "I DON'T CARE YOUR NOT TAKING MY DAUGHTER." We were in my old room fighting over Talia's packed suitcase. "There is a kanima killing people in this damn town not to mention Gerard who is out to kill all the wolves its not safe for her." my dad had a point. I was just arguing with Derek over this awhile ago so why am I now against it. "Dad your not taking her.. me and Derek can protect her." My dad blew his breath.

"And whose going to protect you and Derek while your worrying about Talia?" I didn't want to listen to this anymore. "Look leave Beacon Hills but Talia stays here with me." I said. We both just looked at each other for a minute before my dad looked away. " I'm not leaving my daughter here especially with Gerard lurking about I need to be here for you." I was so relieved when he said that. If my dad would've left with Talia I can only imagine the hell Derek would unleash.

Next Morning

I woke up to Talia knocked out next to me. I sat up and almost screamed. There was Derek sitting in my computer chair sleep. He must have watched over us in the night. I got out the bed and walked over to him. "Derek?" he moved his head a little. I straddled him and started kissing up his neck. "Unless you want me to take you in the bathroom I suggest you stop." Derek muttered as he grabbed my waist suddenly. "Just waking you up." I mumbled. I knew things were still bad due to yesterday but I was without him for so long I cant help but want to touch him. "My dad was going to take Talia from us yesterday."

I felt him tense up and growl. "What did you say?" he asked. I moved back so I could look him in the eyes. "I said we can protect her but he probably thinks he can do better because he and my mom are moving back." Derek didn't like the sound of that as he huffed. "You know when we got married I was really hoping your parents would disown you." Derek said. I gasped and hit his shoulder and got up to get ready for work. "My parents being here can actually help us Derek." I said from my closest. "Oh yeah how" Derek said Sarcastically. I turned to see him on the bed now with Talia on his chest. "I can't always take her to work with me I'm surprised their even letting me now and you can't take her with you to that dirty station." Derek knew he lost as he kissed Talias head. "Your parents aren't going to make my life easy." he grumbled. "Good now wake her up and feed her today I'm taking her."

Talia and I got to the school late because she couldn't find her lion. I noticed that Slinky's jeep wasn't present. "Come on honey mommy's late." Thank god kids don't really come to the library like that. I got Talia situated and started doing my work when an electrician came in. "um can I help you?" "Yeah the principal ordered a camera to be in here." fuck you Gerard. I just nodded my head and let him go on. I heard a rushing of feet and looked at the door to see Scott. I raised my eyebrows at him as he sped walked over. "Something happened last night didn't it?" I asked as I put a book in front of us.

Scott looked confused. "What are you doing?" I pointed down at a page. "Act like your asking me a question I don't trust that dude." Scott just nodded. "We found Jackson he attacked this club Derek then attacked him and now Stiles and I are hiding him... in a van..in the woods" I resisted the urge to hit him. "Then you two better pray that the Argents and the Cops don't know he's missing." I slammed the book shut making Scott jump. "If you have anymore questions don't be afraid to ask Mr. McCall get to class before your late." I sent Scott a fake smile as he walked off. "Mommy Wheres my boyfriend?" ugh kill me.

**A/N: BABY DEREK THOUGH.**


	12. Restraint

**A/N:ITS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT EITHER WAY. LEAVE A COMMENT.**

The next morning I woke up with a text from Scott saying Stiles and him both got restraining orders put for kidnapping Jackson. I got Talia ready to drop her off with Derek. I wasn't too happy about her being there in that dump with him but I cant keep taking her with me not to mention my parents totally disappeared on me I guess their following their own lead.

Talia and I were walking when we heard Isaac talking "You said you were gonna teach us to change whenever we wanted." I picked Talia up and slowly walked towards them. "There hasn't been time." Derek said. I could tell he was getting fed up with Isaac already. "But if you lock us up on the full moon then your alone against the argents." I could hear Derek getting close to us so I stopped. "They haven't found us." I'm surprised Talia didn't say anything I guess she was noisy like me. "Yet why don't we just forget the kanima." "WE CAN'T" Derek yelled. Talia covered her ears and winced. I decided to make myself known. "Derek" Everyone turned to us. Derek looked at me then Talia still covering her ears. "Are you done yelling daddy?" She said in a soft tone.

Derek relaxed his face and took her from me. "I'm sorry sweetie." he kissed her head and turned to Erica and Isaac. "Go" They both sped past me not looking back. "What's wrong?" I asked. "The way Gerard looked at it last night its as if...he wasn't afraid at all." I let at a breath. "That's not good for anybody who knows what he has on his mind." Derek nodded. "That's why I have to find out who the kanima is first." uh oh... my heart dropped when he said that and I think he heard it. I avoided eye contact and went to say bye to Talia. "Okay baby have a good day with daddy." She smiled at me and nodded her head still clinging to Derek. "Mommy tell my boyfriend hi." holy shi...

Derek looked at Talia like she was crazy then turned to me. "What is she talking about?" I decided to save Stiles life and backed up. "Bye Derek watch our daughter." I ran away as Derek was trying to call me back.

I was helping a student when I saw Allison enter the library. I noticed the camera following her. She did a dumb move by looking at it but then she came over to me which was even dumber. "How can I help you Ms. Argent?" Allison smiled and replied, "I just need help in finding a certain book." "Well the book you want is in that section over there, also remind those books that they need to be in order or I'll break their spine." Allison just nodded. I felt my phone buzz

**Derek: Who's her boyfriend Ashley?!**

I just ignored it and went back to work. Later I saw Scott and Stiles leave the library me glaring at Stiles.

Few hours later

I was clocking out when Mr. Harris came up to me. "Mrs. Hale I was wondering if I could borrow the library for detention" Like this wasn't weird. "Yeah and you can have them restock the books if you want." Harris walked off with an evil smile on his face. I got in my car and drove off to meet Derek at the station. "Hello" I called out dropping my bag down by a crate. "Mommy!" I heard Talia scream. Derek and her came out of the car. Derek looked exhausted it made me laugh. "Someone is worn out." Derek rolled his eyes but gave me a kiss on the lips. It surprised me. "Mm I love you." Derek said putting our foreheads together. "I'm not telling you about her boyfriend." I said with a grin. I heard him growl. SMACK. We both looked down and saw that Talia smacked Derek on his leg. "Daddy don't growl at Mommy bad Daddy." We laughed as Derek lifted her up and tickled her. "Who are you hitting young lady." All the laughter stop as we heard Scott and Stiles yell for Derek.

"Derek its Erica." Stiles said. I grabbed Talia so she wouldn't see anything. "Whats wrong with Erica mommy?" Talia said worried. "Its okay baby hey what did you and daddy do?" "We played hide and seek but he cheated." Talia was a little grumpy when she said that. She almost said something else but then we heard Erica scream. Talia ran off towards her. We both came and saw Erica talking to Stiles. "Hey that's my boyfriend!" I had to grab Talia as she was trying to attack Erica. "Oh you are so your fathers child." Derek wasn't even paying attention to us he was too busy glaring at Stiles.(picture) "Hey don't worry about him help me with your child." I said to Derek snapping my fingers. Derek turned to us and grabbed Talia and left Scott following him. "Do you think he's going to kill me?" Stiles asked. I just shook my head and sat down.


	13. Raving

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY LONG BECAUSE I DID THE WHOLE EPISODE. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THOUGH DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT. **

"Are we really bringing her?" I rolled my eyes. This was the fourth time Isaac asked this question and it was getting annoying. "For the last time yes we are bringing her." Derek said. "What if she wakes up?" Isaac asked again. I turned in my seat to answer him. "Isaac shut up for your information Derek and I don't really have a babysitter lined up to watch her and second shes not going to wake up that girl sleeps through anything." Derek choose that time to honk the horn making us all jump except Talia who continued to sleep. We were meeting Scott at the animal clinic to discuss ways of "saving" Jackson. We all got out the car, I had Talia in my arms, and walked up to Scott as he unlocked the door.

"Whats he doing here and why did you bring her?" Scott asked. I just groaned and walked through the door letting Derek deal with Scott. "I need him" Derek answered totally ignoring the other question. "Well I don't trust him" "Yeah well he doesn't trust you either" Oh god are they seriously doing this. "and Derek really doesn't care, now wheres the vet he gonna help us or not?" I was about to tell Derek to stop being rude but Deaton interrupted me. "That depends on Jackson are we planning to save him or kill him?" of course saint Scott said save him while Derek voted with killing him. "Look I don't care can we get this on the road." Talia moved but then settled back down gripping me tighter. "We're saving him" Scott said. Deaton led us in the back and pulled out different bottles. I was sitting on a stool in the corner rocking Talia. Isaac put his hand out to touch one but Derek grabbed him before he could. "Watch what you touch." Aw Derek cares.

I blocked their talk out of my mind as I thought about how we really didn't have anyone to watch Talia. My parents have been MIA since yesterday and I'm getting worried. Derek and I were so unprepared for Talia and we still are. It makes me think about how we felt when I found out.

_It was our senior year. Derek and I had been secretly dating for 5 months now honestly it was a lot like Scott and Allison's relationship. "pathetic try again" My dad and I were in the woods trying to teach me how to shoot with arrows but guns were my specialty. "Dad this is useless I'm not good at archery" My dad was more hard on me back then. "If your a hunter of this family you are to master all weapons to kill understood." I had been feeling different for the past 5 weeks and knew what it meant. I didn't know how I was going to tell Derek or my parents for that matter. It wasn't until that night when I sneaked out to meet Derek near his house. When I got close I could see him pacing back and forth muttering to himself. "Derek you okay?" Derek looked guilty. He opened his mouth to talk but froze for a few seconds before he opened his mouth again. "I have to tell you something and your going to hate me" "Derek I don't like the sound of that" He gripped his fist and stared at me with the cold stare that I'm use to now. "I cheated on you with Kate and I know your pregnant I can smell it on you." He looked so blurry to me because of the tears in my eyes. "Kate? Yo cheated on me with Kate?" Without thinking twice I took out my gun and shot Derek in the arm. "You knew what was going on with me and cheated on me with that bitch!" I shot again but missed as he ducked. "I hope messing with her was worth it because you wont be seeing me or our child." After that I had my dad agree to let me leave Beacon Hills and live with my cousin and then a week later I got the news of the Hale Fire._

I snapped back to reality to see Derek staring at me concerned. I blinked my eyes and felt a tear slide down my face. Shit why am I still crying about this years later. I looked away while wiping my eyes and kissed Talia forehead. "What if something that affects the Kanima also affects its master." Deaton said. I stood up and walked over to see Deaton had put mountain ash around a coin. "Meaning what?" I asked. "Meaning we can catch them, both of them" Scott said. Deaton is a genius.

We had just dropped Isaac off at the station and now on the way to the house. I was looking out the window purposely to avoid talking but I know Derek was going to get it out of me. When we got to the house my parents car wasn't there. Derek and I went in Talia's room and put her to bed cracking the door for her. Derek waited till I was changing clothes to talk. "What were you thinking about that made you almost cry." I sat on the bed with my back facing him and said, "It was a stupid thought that's all" I can feel his intense stare but choose to ignore it as I got under the covers. "Are you staying tonight or leaving?" I felt him come up behind me and pull me closer towards him. "I'm not leaving you."

_There we were in the courthouse me in a basic white dress, Derek wearing a dress shirt and black pants, Laura was standing there the maid of honor and best man, and my cousin holding Talia who had just turned 3. "Do you Derek take Ashley to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Derek tighten his grip on my hands and smiled. "I Do" I chuckled when he said that. "Do you Ashley take Derek to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I smiled at Derek and answered, "I Do" I'll never forget how wide Derek's smile was that day. "By the authority vested in me by the State of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife" I laughed again as Derek pulled me closer. "You may now kiss your bride" Instead of a peck we wen hardcore and were practically making out. "Okay you two not in front of my niece." Laura said breaking us up._

It was the next day and I was in the office with Victoria Argent. "Seeing as how the library is damaged beyond compare you will be substituting for some of the history classes." I just had a bored look on my face the whole time she was talking. "Is that it or..." "Just watch yourself" I got up and left before I had the urge to kill her. After dealing with annoying teenagers I was finally out the door towards my car before I was stopped by spaz kid. "So is it safe to say Derek isn't going to kill me for being his daughters girlfriend." God I want to slap him. "Stiles your not dating my daughter and if you don't shut up I will have Derek kill you." Stiles sputtered out words as I got in my car and drove off.

Everyone was getting ready for the Rave. "So whose watching the little girl?" Erica said. Talia glared at Erica as I loaded a gun. "I have a name." Derek was tying Talia's shoes.

"Ashley and Talia are going to be somewhere else its part of the plan" We are so going to get the worst parent award. I loaded Talia in the car along with my weapons. Derek came up to me and gave me a kiss. "Be safe okay." I nodded my head. "I got your back." Talia and I were on a roof of a building. "So baby wanna tell me what this gun is called?" Talia cocked her head then smiled. "A sniper like on Dora!" "That's right baby a sniper" I set up and waited. Talia sat next to me. "Mommy are we fighting bad guys to protect daddy." "Yes baby that is exactly what we're doing just know that mommy isn't using real bullets so nobody is dying." Talia nodded her head. We saw Chris and his crew walking toward Derek and Boyd. "Get ready to aim and fire mommy." Talia whispered. I think Derek heard her as he tensed for a few. "Derek back off" Chris said. I aimed and pointed at the man to his left. "Back off that's really all you got." Talia looked interested which was making me feel bad. "Gotta say Chris I was expecting more from the big bad veteran wolf hunter." God Derek don't have to be sassy. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gun fight." All the hunters cocked their guns and pointed at Derek and Boyd. "That sounded pretty good" Boyd said. I could tell Derek was annoyed. "Who says I don't have a gun." That was the signal. I pulled back on the trigger and fired. All the men dispersed to take cover except Chris. He was looking up to see if he could find me. "Mommy hit that one!" I shot another as Derek and Boyd hid behind the dumpster. One of the hunters decided to shoot up at us making Talia scream. Derek heard it and went into action. Two men shot guns at Derek electrifying him. "Daddy!" Talia screamed. "come on baby time to go" I grabbed Talia and ran to the exit.

By the time we got to the bottom Boyd was gone and along with Chris. "Are you okay?" I asked touching his face. Derek nodded his head. "Daddy you were so awesome!" Derek and I both looked each other with guilt. "Come on lets find Scott" We all ran and met up with Stiles. Talia was about to run up to him before I grabbed her. "Honey wait don't get too close to the line." I noticed the line of mountain ash and knew that Talia would get knocked back. "Hey um so we kinda lost Jackson inside" We both glared at him. "But look its working I actually did something." Derek and Talia both looked up like they heard something. "Daddy..." Talia said sadly. "I know baby Scott." "Break it" Derek demanded. Stiles looked crazed. "What no way" "Scott's dying" Derek yelled. "What!" Stiles and I yelled. I pulled my pistol out ready to break the ash myself. "Stiles I just know break it." Stiles let out a breath and broke the line. "Baby stay with stiles." Derek and I ran off to where Derek thought Scott would be. Derek opened the door to us finding Scott on the ground. I noticed smoke in the air. "Derek its wolfsbane." I turned around to see Victoria stab Derek in the back. "Grab Scott" Derek said. I hesitated for a bit to help Derek but I went and grabbed Scott to drag him out the room.

I finally made it out. "Mommy are you okay?" Talia was in Stiles arms trying to get to me. "Stiles take her to your house" I didn't hear an answer as I ran back to find Derek. I bumped into him as he grabbed my arms. "Did you get him out?" "Yeah Stiles took Talia come on lets go to Deaton." We made it to Deatons who started working on Scott after I had him look at Derek. "Thank you" Derek said. I cuddled up with Derek as we both decided to take a little nap.


End file.
